Can You Trust Him?
by sparksfly16
Summary: Alex wants to tell Dean she's a wizard, but her family isn't on board. So she narrows it down to two choices; give up her powers or tell Dean she's a wizard? Please review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

"So what do you want to do today?" Dean asked Alex.

"How about we go to a movie today?" Alex said. Then she remembered that she had wizard training in five minutes.

"Actually I have to go, but maybe another time?" Alex said.

"Sure," Dean said.

Alex got up and rode her skateboard back to her family's resturant/house. _This is so frustrating! I trust Dean, so I should be able to tell him about me being a wizard._ Alex thought.

"Alex, you're five mintues late!" Her dad yelled. She looked around; Max was already half asleep and Justin was...studying! For what?

"Jeez Dad, I was just at the park with Dean, no need to delay class for me. I don't pay attention anyway." Alex said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Dad, you shouldn't even bother to invite Sleepy and...." Justin couldn't come up with a witty name for Alex.

"By the way Dad, I wanted to talk to you about Dean. I really like him and I want to tell him I'm a wizard." Alex said.

Justin and Jerry gasped. "Alex you can't! The boy has a seat reserved for him in detention." Justin said.

"Yeah, well I do too and it's right next to him!" Alex fired back.

"Alex honey, I understand this is your first boyfriend-" Jerry started.

"No it's not, Riley was my first boyfriend." Alex said.

"Anyway, there are always going to be boys in your life and I'm sorry to say, but you can't trust every one that comes along." Jerry finished.

"But I can trust him." Alex started.

"Alex let's be realistic for a mintue. You've been going out with Dean for about two months and anyway you're not just risking your butt by telling him you're a wizard, you're risking the whole family's." Justin said.

Suddenly Max got up from the table. "So it's like one big giant butt." Max said. Then he cracked up laughing.

"Whatever, I don't want any secrets between me and Dean and if being a wizard is going to stand in the way, then I'll give up my powers. They get me into more trouble then I usually get in anyway." Alex said.

"Alex, giving up your powers is a serious decision, I want you to make sure you're absoutely sure about it." Jerry said.

"No I don't want to give up my powers, but it's either that or tell Dean the truth and if you can't understand that, then I'm going to make the decision myself!" Alex yelled. Then she ran out of the lair.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

"Alex, can I come in?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alex yelled. Justin opened the door to see Alex making her bed!

"Alex are you okay?" Justin asked. Alex just nodded.

"I'm not going to have magic soon so I figured that I should get used to live without it." She said. Her attempt at making the bed had just made the bed sheets one pile of wrinkle.

"Alex, I know a way for you to see if you can trust Dean. If you can Dad said you can tell Dean, if you can't you stay a wizard but Dean doesn't know you're a wizard. Deal?" Justin said.

"Is this some kind of trap?" Alex asked.

"No, I promise." Justin said.

"Well then okay, deal." Alex said.

Justin led Alex to the wizard lair. There he opened up the World Wide Wiz Web. He entered in a weblink and turned to Alex. "Now just say Dean's name and the question you want to know if you can trust him with.

"Dean Moriarty, New York. Can I trust him with knowing I'm a wizard?" Alex said to the computer screen.

"Thank you for your question. We should have the answer in by tomorrow." The computer said.

"Tomorrow, I can't wait that long!" Alex said.

"Well you're going to have to." Justin said, closing the computer.

"Alex, it's your shift now!" Theresa called into the lair.

Alex walked out in a huff._ I have to wait a whole entire day! _Alex thought as she filled the salt shakers.

"Hey Alex! What's wrong?" Alex turned around to see Harper entering the resturant.

"Listen Harper, I'm working right now, I'll call you later." Alex said with a sigh.

"Alex something is really wrong, if you're not looking for any excuse to get out of work. Now I'm sure your parents will understand if you have to take a break." Harper said. Alex agreed and put the container of salt down.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents that you're on break?" Harper asked.

"They can figure it out." Alex said.

"Now there's the Alex I know and love." Harper said.

Alex and Harper were now in Alex's bedroom and Alex had explained everything to Harper.

"Alex, I really hate to say this, but your family is right. Since this is your first real relationship, I think you just feel like you should tell him." Harper said.

"Am I the only one who remembers Riley?!" Alex said, frustrated.

"Alex, this your first serious boyfriend. You never told me that you loved Riley." Harper said. Alex sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"That's because I never loved Riley the way I love Dean." Alex said.

"How about instead of you telling him your a wizard, you tell him you love him. Much more romantic." Harper suggested.

"Yeah." Alex said with a laugh. She turned onto her stomach and looked at the picture of her and Dean on her bedside table.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

"Alex I got your message. What's the big news?" Dean asked. He sounded out of breath from running.

"Look Dean, I have something to tell you and frankly I'm not quite sure how you're going to take it. But I believe that I can trust you." Alex said, her voice was shaky.

"Alex are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said waving her hand to dismiss the idea. Alex took a deep breath and continued. "Dean I'm a wizard."

Dean just stared at her with his mouth open.

"Dean, Dean, DEAN!!" Alex said waving her hands in front of his face.

"Dean," Alex said as she tossed and turned in her bed.

"It was just a dream."Alex whispered with a sigh of relief. She quickly realized that she was covered in cold sweat and that her hair was a mess.

"Ugh!" She screamed into her pillow and fell back on her bed. Then Alex tried to drift back to sleep, but after the nightmare she just had that was a lot eaiser said then done.

It was only 3:23 in the morning and Alex had school the next day. There was only one way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. Alex pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Dean.

"Hello?" A sleepy sounding Dean answered.

"Listen Dean, I know it's really early but I want to know if you can meet me at the park before school?" Alex asked in a rush.

"Sure I'll meet you there at 6 o'clock. Alright?" Dean asked.

"Yeah see you then." Alex said then hung up. She took a deep breath and then dozed back to sleep.

"Beep!" Her cell phone vibrated in her hand at 5:30. _It's now or never_, Alex thought as she got ready. Once she was dressed and her teeth and hair were brushed she grabbed an apple and left a note for her family. Then Alex opened the door and started walking towards the park.

When Alex got there Dean was waiting on a bench. He saw her and waved, though he looked very curious.

"Hey Alex. So what do you have to tell me?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm a wizard." Alex said.

"A what?" Dean asked.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

_"Dean I'm a wizard,"_

_"A what?"_

"A wizard, you know like spells and potions and all that," Alex said.

"You mean like Harry Potter?" Dean said still in a confused state.

"In a way I guess." Alex said. She sat down on the bench next to Dean. "Are you okay with all this?"

"Just give me a second," Dean said. Alex waited paitently for Dean to collect his thoughts.

"Prove it." He finally said.

"What?" Alex replied.

"Prove that you're a wizard." Dean said.

"Okay," Alex said. She leaned down and pulled her wand out of her right boot. "This is my wand, I use it for some spells, but other spells I can just say."

Dean nodded.

"_Edgebono Utoostis," _Alex said and waved her wand over Dean. Then a duplicate of Dean appeared right next to the real Dean.

"Dean say hello to Dean," Alex said as she gestured toward Dean 2.0.

"Oh my gosh, you really are a wizard." Dean said as he waved at himself.

"Can I trust you to keep my secret?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Do you think you can trust me?" Dean asked with a mischevous look.

"Yes, I do. You're not as bad and tough as people think you are." Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah just don't go telling anyone that." Dean said with a smile.

"So I"ll keep that a secret and you'll keep my secret." Alex said with a glance at Dean.

"Yeah, I promise." Dean said. "So you want to head to school?"

"Well I already missed first period, so yeah let's go." Alex said. Dean laughed and put his arm around Alex.

As they walked away they didn't even see Justin hiding behind a tree with Juliet Van Heuson.

"I"m home!" Alex said as she entered the wizard lair. She put her school bag down on a chair and realized that her whole family was waiting in the lair.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked suspiciously. Her Dad and Justin were staring-almost glaring- at her.

"No Alex, everything is not okay." Justin said, folding his arms across his chest.

"We know you told Dean you're a wizard." Jerry said.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked, glaring at Justin.

"That's not the point. The point is that you disobeyed me and you put your whole family in jeopardy for a boy." Jerry said.

"Yeah, but I can trust Dean." Alex said.

"Are you sure honey?" Theresa asked.

"Yes," Alex said.

"Well then Jerry, that's all we need to know, if Alex trusts him we all trust him." Theresa said. She gave Alex a hug and then walked out of the lair.

"That's so not fair!" Justin called after her.

"Oh and what is, the fact that Mom and Dad let you date Juliet, even though we're competing with her family's resturant?" Alex shouted.

"What is your problem Alex?" Justin shouted back.

"What's yours? I get that you never liked Dean, but can't you just let me be happy. Can't you trust me when I say he's a good guy?" Alex yelled.

Justin was about to respond when the wizard computer dinged. "Oh the results are in, let's look." Justin said as he opened up the computer.

But before he could look, Alex came and slammed the screen down. "I know I can trust him. I don't care what that computer says." She said and with that she walked out.

Justin was about to look anyway when his cell phone rang. "Hey Juliet," He said.

"You want to go to the park?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there." Justin said. He grabbed his coat and left the lair.

If he had looked at the computer he would've seen this question,_ Can Alex Russo trust Dean Moriarty with her wizard secret?_

And then he would've seen a simple answer at the bottom of the screen, _No_

**Did you guys see the Wizards vs Vampires, that's were Juliet came from, so if you haven't seen that episode that's what the character is from. Did you hear that Dean is going to be on the 3rd wizards vs vampires episode? I can't wait!Please Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place. Thanks for all the reviews!**

"I don't understand why Dean can't know your sister is a wizard." Juliet said. She and Justin were strolling through the park hand and hand.

"It's hard to explain. He's just a trouble-maker and I'm afraid he's going to break my sister's heart." Justin admitted.

"So you think she's going to fast with Dean?" Juliet asked. She was trying to better understand what non-vampires are like. Her soul only helped her to a point.

"No, it's not like that. It's just I wish she would've waited at least a year before telling him about our family's secret." Justin said.

"You know sometimes secrets can bring people closer together." Juliet said.

"Yeah and sometimes they can tear people apart." Justin countered.

"Justin your sister trusts this guy and she wouldn't be with him if he wasn't a decent person. So instead of getting angry just be glad that your sister has found someone who makes her so happy." Juliet said.

"You're right. Why do you care about this so much?" Justin asked.

"I just don't want to see you and Alex get in a huge fight over this. Like you said, secrets can tear people apart." She said.

Back at the subway station Alex was having a talk with her father. "Listen little lady. Your mom thinks that I should just leave this subject alone, but I have to say one thing." Jerry said.

"What Dad?" Alex asked. She was prepared to be grounded for telling Dean their secret.

"Be careful," He said.

"Huh?" Alex said. Had she heard that right?

"I just don't want you getting your heart broken. You're my little girl." Jerry said, sniffling.

"Dad I'll always be your little girl, you know that." Alex said.

"Honey, just be careful, you can't trust everyone you meet." Jerry said.

"Don't worry Dad, I know how to put people back in their place." Alex said with a smile.

"And you have two brothers to help you," Max said, entering the kitchen.

Alex hugged Max,"Thanks," Then she headed out to take cutsomers' orders. Harper walked in after.

"Hey Harper," Alex waved her friend over to where she was taking a man in a cowboy hat's order.

"Alex, you seem in a better mood then last time I was here." Harper noted.

"Well I finally told Dean," Alex said.

"What!?" Harper yelled. Alex pulled her into the kitchen and placed the cowboy man's order on the table where Jerry makes the sandwiches.

"Harper keep your voice down. I don't need the whole resturant knowing our family's secret." Alex said. She opened the door to the wizard lair so they could talk in private.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked that your family would let you do that, especially Justin." Harper said.

"Yeah well I kind of did it without telling them." Alex said.

"Alex, do they know that he knows?" Harper asked.

"Yeah and Max and my Mom are fine with it. My Dad's still getting used to it, but Justin won't talk to me." Alex said.

"Oh, but hey weren't you supposed to wait for those test results to come in from the World Wide Wiz Web?" Harper said.

"Yeah, but I don't need a computer to tell me what I already know, I can trust Dean." Alex said. Harper just stared at her. "What?" Alex asked a little annoyed.

"I just think you're going to fast, and when you go to fast sooner or later you hit a wall." Harper said.

"Harper thanks, but I know in my heart that I can trust him. I kind of think he could be the one." Alex admitted.

"_The one_?!" Harper gasped. Alex nodded and then the girls headed back to the shop.

Justin walked in after he dropped Juliet off at the Late Night Bite. "Hey Justin!" Alex called out, but Justin just ignored her and walked into the lair. He wanted to check the results of the question. He opened the computer up and typed the password in. _Maybe Juliet's right, I should just trust Alex,_ Justin thought as the computer loaded.

"Hello Justin, your results are in." The computer said. Justin clicked on the 'get results' button and scrolled down to the bottom of the page. There lay the word No.

"I knew it!" Justin said getting up. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Juliet's number. "Juliet can you come over here right away?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, but what's the matter? You sound kind of tense?" Juliet asked.

"I'll explain later just get over here." Justin said. He hung up and waited for Juliet to come. It only took a few seconds considering she could run really fast.

"What's wrong Justin? You aren't breaking up with me are you?" She asked.

"No of course not I love you. It's just that the test results came back and it says that Alex can't trust Dean with knowing that she's a wizard." Justin said.

"Oh," Juliet said.

"Yeah, so I'm going to test him. To see if he'll reveal the secret to a complete stranger." Justin said.

"How are you going to do that?" Juliet asked.

"With your help and these." Justin said. He was holding the exact same glasses he had worn on a date with Juliet. The ones that turned people into a different person.

"But won't Dean recognize your voice?" Juliet asked.

"Probably, which is why you're the one who's going to wear them." Justin said.

**For all of you who read my story Justin's Wedding it's sort of like the future of this story. Okay so I officaly love the Wizards vs Vampires on Waverly Place saga, I hope Juliet stays around. The last episode for wizards was better than they have been in a while for me. Please Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place. Thanks for all the reviews!**

"No way Justin, I'm not doing that." Juliet said.

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"Because unlike you I trust your sister and Dean." Juliet said harshly.

"But the computer said-" Justin started.

"Computers can be wrong," Juliet said. She turned around and walked out. When she was in the sub station, Juliet found Alex and pulled her aside.

"Look Alex, I need to talk to you. Somewhere that your brother won't find us." Juliet said quietly.

"Okay, just let me get this order into the kitchen and we can leave." Alex said. She handed Jerry the order and then walked upstairs with Juliet.

"Where are we going?" Juliet asked.

"Some place Justin would never look. A place created by magic." Alex said with a smile. She created a portal and the two girls stepped inside. Once inside the portal vanished from the Russos' living room.

"Alright, we're alone. Now what did you want to tell me?" Alex asked.

"You brother is going to try to trick Dean into revealing you're a wizard." Juliet said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because that stupid computer thing came back and said that you couldn't trust him." Juliet said.

"Oh please, I told him not to use the WizFace site for that question." Alex said.

"Wait, did you just say he used WizFace?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked.

"The creators of WizFace hate mortals. That's why they created that quiz, so people will take it, get the answer of no, and one less mortal knows about wizards." Juliet said.

"Did Justin know this all along?" Alex asked, she was mad.

"I don't think so, he seemed like he was open to the idea about trusting Dean when we talked about it earlier." Juliet said.

"We have to stop him before he does something stupid." Alex said. She waved her wand to open the portal, but nothing happened.

She turned back to Juliet, "We're trapped. Someone trapped us in here." Alex said.

"Uh, it's probably someone from WizFace." Juliet said, nervously.

"Why would they trap us? I mean even if Justin still got Dean to admit I'm a wizard, it's not like anything would happen, right?" Alex said. Juliet was silent. "Right?"She asked again.

"Actually, mortals who tell other people the secret get sent to Wiz jail." Juliet said.

"I'm scared," Alex whispered. She buried her head in Juliet's shoulder and cried.

"It's going to be alright, we'll find a way out." Juliet said. She stroked Alex's hair, trying to calm her down.

**Sorry this chapter is on the shorter side. Dean's coming back on Wizards this Friday, so be sure to tune in! But, spolier alert, I heard Alex tries to break up with him. Please Review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you XXPixie-wanna-bexX, mocha latte206, and creative-writing-girl13 for understanding what my rant is about. Thanks all the rest of you too who reviewed chapter 6. **

Justin picked up the wizard glasses and put them on. Now he looked like a completely different person and for his voice he decided to use an Australian accent. Alex might trust Dean, but Justin believed the computer.

"Hey Justin, where are you going?" Max asked as Justin headed out the sub station.

"I'm going to prove that I was right all along." Justin whispered to him.

"Oh about how Australians say sandy-whiches instead of sandwhiches." Max said with a knowing nod.

"Yeah," Justin said slowly. He started to walk away to go and find Dean.

"Or, are you going to trick Dean and send him to Wiz Jail," Max thought aloud.

"What, that's ridiculous." Justin said a little too fast.

"No it isn't. I think for once I finally made sense. I'm sorry Justin, but I'm going to have to tell Alex." Max said.

"So, Alex isn't here and it'll probably take me 10 minutes to find Dean, seven if I run fast." Justin said. "But I won't, you know, 'cause of my over-active glands." He added quietly.

"Then it's a race," Max stated. As soon as he said that, Justin speed-walked out the front door and Max ran into the wizard lair. Max grabbed his wand off the shelf and waved it as he said, "If I don't find Alex fast, it'll be Dean's last." Suddenly Max was transported into the portal that Juliet and Alex were stuck in.

"Max!" Alex cried. She ran over and hugged her brother.

"Alex were you crying?" Max asked. Alex nodded and wiped some tears off her nose.

"Well, I've got bad news," Max said.

"We already know that the computer tricked Justin and now he's out to find Dean and trick him into revealing the secret about wizards so he'll get sent to Wiz Jail." Juliet said.

"Oh, so let's get out of this and stop him." Max said.

"We can't, the Wiz Face creators trapped us in here. They don't want mortals to know about wizards so they designed that quiz to always say no and when they found out we knew what they were up to, they trapped us." Alex said.

"How did you find us anyway?" Juliet asked.

"I used a make 'em up." Max replied.

"That's a great idea Max, I'll use a make 'em up to get us out of here." Alex said. She pulled her wand out and waved it while saying,"We don't need a bell or start to chortle, what we need know is to unlock this portal."

Suddenly the portal opened and they were back in the Russos' living room. "Everyone okay?" Juliet asked. They all nodded yes.

"Now let's go find Justin so I can yell at him for not trusting me." Alex said. She started running and Max and Juliet followed her.

**So what did you guys think of the last episode of the vampire saga? I hope they keep Juliet around and on Bridgit Mendler's (she plays Juliet) twitter it said "shweet wizard taping". Well what did you think of the new chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

"Hello Dean," Justin said in his Australian accent.

"Hi?" Dean replied confused.

"So, I heard you're dating Miss. Alex Russo. Quite a lovely girl, right?" Justin said.

"Uh, no offense but I don't know you and who I date is kind of private." Dean said.

"Oh, no worries. I can keep a secret, it's part of the guy code." Justin said. Dean just shot him a confused look. "There's something almost magical about her, you know?" Justin pressed.

"I guess, I mean she's great and all, but it's still private and I have no clue what 'guy code' you're talking about." Dean said.

"Look, I know there's a secret about Alex Russo and I know you know it." Justin snapped.

"Jeez, is that tone part of the guy code to?" Dean asked. He turned his attention back to his cell phone. Just then Alex, Juliet, and Max ran in and hide behind some lockers.

"Just wait to see what happens," Alex whispered to them.

"Just tell me the secret!" Justin yelled.

Dean got up and looked Justin straight in the eyes. In the scariest tone he could manage, Dean replied, "There is no secret." Then walked away.

"Dean!" Alex said as he walked by her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Dean said.

"My idiot brother thought you would spill the beans on the wizard secret. But I knew I could trust you." She said. She gave him a hug and they kissed quickly.

"But wait, where's Justin?" Dean asked confused.

"Right here," Juliet said. She pulled the glasses off Justin's face and the real Justin was exposed. As soon as the glasses were off everyone glared at him, even Juliet.

"I know you're mad, but the computer said-" Justin started.

"I cannot believe you did that Justin!" Alex yelled.

"But-" Justin tried again.

"The thing that hurts the most is that you didn't trust me or Dean." Alex whispered. Justin tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Just leave me alone for awhile," She said. And with that Alex, Dean and Max walked to the substation.

"I don't get why she's so upset, I was just trying to protect her." Justin said. He turned to Juliet, who was still glaring at him.

"I understand why she's upset! You didn't trust your own sister. The whole computer quiz was a trap, sometimes magic isn't always the answer. I'd like for you to leave me be for awhile too." Juliet said. "Alex, wait up!" Juliet said. She ran fast because of the vampire speed and caught up with them pretty quickly.

That left Justin standing alone and he would be alone for a while, that's what they had all asked. That he leave them alone for awhile. Justin sighed and trudged home.

"What's wrong?" Theresa asked when Justin arrived home. She was taking orders from customers so Justin decided to make it quick.

"I ruined everything because I didn't trust Alex." He said. Theresa took Justin into the kitchen so they could talk in private.

"Explain," She said.

"I didn't believe Alex when she said we could trust Dean, so I took a quiz on the WorldWide Wiz Web and it said we can't trust him. So I made a plan to prove that he would tell the secret, only he didn't and Juliet, Alex, and Max saw the whole thing. So now they're all mad at me." Justin said with a sigh.

"Who's they?" Theresa asked.

"Alex, Max, Dean, and even Juliet. They told me the quiz was a trap and now they want me to leave them alone for awhile." Justin said.

"Sweetie I'm sorry, but this is what happens when you don't trust people; you get hurt." Theresa said. She gave Justin a hug and then went back to work.

He entered the lair only to find Alex and Max sitting there trying out some spells. "Hey guys." He said. They ignored him. "Look I'm sorry about everything, but I need your help." He tried.

Max and Alex looked at each other and then turned to Justin. "With what?" Alex asked.

"I'm going after the WizFace people." Justin said.

"You can't go alone, they'll destroy you." Max said.

"Which is why I need your help." Justin replied. Max turned to Alex and then they turned back over to Justin.

"We're in on one condition; we get to bring Juliet and Dean." Alex said.

"I'm not sure it's the safest thing for Dean to go and I'm not sure if Juliet will come. But we can try." Justin said. So they got up and headed to the Late Night Bite.

**Thoughts? I'm taking suggestions for what you want to happen next in the story, so leave it in your review or pm me. Thanks, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**After 36 reviews, 20 favorites, and 24 alerts, I have decided that this will be the last chapter of this story, but I'm going to make a sequel to the story about them going after the WizFace people. I just think that putting that in this story would make it too off topic of the plot. So thanks so much to every single person who reviewed and read this story, you rock!**

**I don't own any characters or Wizards of Waverly Place. **

"Juliet," Justin called as he ran down the stairway to the Late Night Bite. He hit his head on the pipe hanging above the stairwell and he heard Max do the same thing behind him. Alex was the last one in the resturant and the only Russo who remembered to duck.

When Juliet heard their heads bang against the pipe she turned around. "Justin, I told you I want to be alone for a while." She said.

"I know, it's just that we need your help." Justin replied.

She turned around reluctantly, "With what?"

"We're going after the creators of WizFace to stop this scam." Alex answered for Justin, who was lost in Juliet's eyes. Alex whacked him on the arm, "Justin can we focus on the goal here?!" She said.

"Why do you guys need my help?" Juliet asked.

"You're the one who knew about it in the first place, so we were hoping you know all their tricks. Including how to take them down." Justin said.

"Fine, I'll help you. But only for Alex and Dean, not for you." She said bitterly to Justin.

"Alright when can you go?" Justin asked.

"Mom, Dad can I take my break a little early?" Juliet called out to her parents who were cleaning up between the rushes.

"Where are you going with the _Russos_?" Alucard said with a trace of disgust.

"We're going to wreak havoc on some people in the Wiz World." Juliet replied trying to butter her parents up.

"Oh well, then have fun and be back by 11:00." Cindy said. She shifted the container of dirty plates she was holding and headed to the back of the resturant to wash them.

Alucard started to follow but then turned back to the kids. "I know where you kids are going and I just want you to know how dangerous it is. But, I suppose if you must go, the one thing I will tell you is to stick together. Never leave someone alone for one second and never split up. The four of you must be together at all times." He warned. "Good luck," With a sly smile he flicked his cape and headed to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alex said, her jaw dropped in shock.

"I don't know, he says stuff like that all the time. But we cannot split up." Juliet looked back to where her father had just exited. "He wouldn't have told us that unless it was direly important." She said.

"Scary," Max finally said after the silence.

"Alright let's go," Justin announced.

"Wait, what about Dean?" Alex asked.

"I really don't think it's that safe for him." Justin said, he turned to Juliet. "What do you think?" He asked her.

"I think that he'll be fine if we stay together. But if somehow we split up, if he's not with someone who knows how to protect him," Juliet didn't have to finish, they all knew what that meant.

"Well let's at least ask him and he can decide for himself." Alex said. They all agreed and headed out to find Dean.

They found him over at Waverly Substation and he decided that he wanted to go.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked again as they waited for the I.P.P. to suck them up. Dean nodded and held Alex's hand as they got sucked up and dumped in a dark hallway.

"Is everyone okay?" Juliet asked. They dusted themselves off and nodded.

"Do I have to keep this helmet on the whole time?" Dean asked.

"No, it was just for the I.P.P. ride. Here give it to me and I'll put it with the I.P.P." Justin said. Dean handed the helmet to Justin and he shrunk the helmet and I.P.P. then put it in his pocket.

"Let's go," Max said making his way down the hall.

"Max wait!" Juliet called out. Max ran back, just as the lasers turned on. They all looked at where Max had just stood.

"Max, Juliet just saved your life," Alex whispered.

"Maybe we shouldn't split up anymore." Max suggested. He hugged Juliet, "Thank you." He said.

**So sorry to leave it as sort of a cliff hanger, but be on the look out for the sequel! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Oh and I really liked the Wizards last night, it was nice to see a different side of the Russo family.**


End file.
